Mobile computing devices can be configured to determine their geographic location via numerous methodologies. For example, some mobile computing devices include a global positioning system (GPS) receiver and can determine geographic location information (e.g., latitude and longitude coordinates) based on signals received via such a receiver. Additionally or alternatively, mobile computing devices can determine their location using received terrestrial communication signals, for example, by triangulating their position based on the known locations of devices transmitting the signals, determining proximity to a signal associated with a transmitter having a known location, the strength of such signals, and/or the like.